Mr. Unsmiley
Introduction Born into a life of luxury, Unsmiley grew bored of the loten life and became a hitman and mercenary. Within a few years, he was able to build a truly intimidating reputation as "The Devil's Left Hand". After hearing of Mr. Unsmiley's amazing reputation, Mr. Shadows offered him a spot as his right hand man and the B.R.C.'s swordsman. Appearance Mr. Unsmiley retains the common themes of the B.R.C. outfit; green, black and white, however, he also has his own unique out fit underneath his cloak. His normal attire consists of a black suit with a green undershirt with a white tie. As well, he wears black shoes and black pants. He also has brown eyes, fair skin, and long wavy blonde hair. Unsmiley wears his Cane Wolf on his right hip, making him left handed. Personality/Relationships Personality Mr. Unsmiley has a very calm, upbeat and mellow attitude. However, he is very confident of his strength but is not to arrogant to acknowledge talent when he sees it. Contrary to the rest of the B.R.C., Mr. Unsmiley tries to avoid fighting and would rather have his opponents surrender than struggle. Yet, he has no qualms about killing innocent people if it is unavoidable. In addition, Unsmiley is likely the most upbeat and jocular of the organization, as he is often seen poking fun at his nakama as well as his opponents. Relationships B.R.C.-Out of all the members of the B.R.C., Mr. Unsmiley seems to be the most friendly and light hearted. As he often makes fun of the other members out of jest. As well, he is one of the most highly respected members and the only one that most of the members actually get along with. Powers/Abilities Considered Mr. Shadows personal advisor, Mr. Unsmiley is the second strongest of the B.R.C and true to his epithet, is a truly deadly opponent. He has incredible amounts of physical strength and endurance. However, Unsmiley's true strength lies in his swordsmanship. With it, he can slice iron despite his "sword" being a cane, thus being blunt. Physical Strength While not the strongest of the B.R.C., Mr. Unsmiley does showcase incredible feats of strength. Namely, his ability to use his cane as a sword and actually cut and pierce objects. He also has crushed iron in his hands and dealt blows powerful enough to hurt even Kifer. Hand-To-Hand Combat If ever disarmed, or fighting an opponent he deems unworthy of his Cane Wolf, Mr. Unsmiley is highly adept in hand-to-hand combat. Mr. Unsmiley has been known to easily defeat multiple foes much larger than him at once. Endurance To conincide with his strength, Mr. Unsmiley has a massive pain threshold. During his time in the B.R.C., he has withstood blows from Aokiji and Kifer. Speed/Agility Mr. Unsmiley possess astonishing reserves of speed. He is the swiftest of the B.R.C. and has earned the lable of their personal assassin for his speed. As well, his reflexes are extremely sharp. A prime example of his speed and reflexes was when he easily stopped Brigade's Fatal Star: Atlas Hammer with a single slash. Swordsmanship Mr.Unsmiley is a master of Ittoryu and is a highly swordsman. His skills with a blade have reached all across the Grand Line and have even made him a prime candidate for Worlds Greatest Swordsman. While he is a swordsman, he fights using a cane, yet is strong enough to make it slice through metal. As well, he is adept at in Nittoryu, yet finds it to easy to defeat opponents with. Haki Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Human Category:Second Mate Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Grand Line Characters